


Falling Walls

by Big__Cheesing__Mirrors



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big__Cheesing__Mirrors/pseuds/Big__Cheesing__Mirrors
Summary: Fundy suddenly loses his potential to become the King. To add to this, his father, Prince Wilbur, places him into an arranged marriage with someone from a country they had been on the brink of war with.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 41
Kudos: 563





	1. Lost Title

**Author's Note:**

> I do not ship these people in real life, I don’t want them to be pressured into a relationship. I just think their little marriage thing is cute and I’m running with it

Fundy likes to look back on days that were easier than they are in the present; he likes to look back on the days that his life was steady, if it ever was.

He doesn't remember much about his mother, Wilbur said he wouldn't and they don't have photos, however, he does remember glimpses of red. That's probably where he gets the ginger hair from, seeing as it doesn't come from his dad.

What he doesn't remember he makes up for in speculation, Fundy goes off of hints and crumbs thrown his way about his mother.

She was kind yet wouldn't hesitate to call someone out on their behaviour; she was hardworking, apparently, she used to work with money. And her name was Sally.

Wilbur stares off at the sea sometimes so Fundy thinks she must've liked the sea. Or perhaps they met by the sea? He didn't know.

There was a comfort her name provided when he was little, Wilbur was adamant about being the father Sally would have wanted.

Oh, how times change.

Fundy didn't know where he would pinpoint the decent into something... other than the good father he had once been to him.

One minute Wilbur was holding him close and telling him he loved him. He loved Fundy. Now?

Now he couldn't remember the last time he had said those blessed words. The last time Wilbur had meant them.

But Fundy knew it wasn't now, that his dad didn't care for him now.

Fundy could feel himself grow bitter as the man he once called dad ignored him.

Yet, he'd come to realise it was just part of his life now.

Sighing, Fundy wrapped his tail around himself more, resting his head on his knee, attempting to reminisce on better times but his mind didn't give him any.

It's cold outside but the jacket he had on, the one thing his mother had left for him, was zipped all the way up and kept the little heat he was producing in.

He wouldn't go back inside though, he wanted to watch the sunrise over the kingdom that would one day be his.

Fundy knew he'd be a somewhat good ruler, he had ideas for what he could do to improve the kingdom now like putting more into defence and training.

Logically though, Fundy knew he wouldn't accomplish these goals until he was the king. Phil wouldn't remove their large army for his favourite son who was fond of anarchy, which was laughable considering he was a prince and they were a government of sorts.

Wilbur wouldn't dare do it either, he may be a deadbeat dad but he was a good brother. He cared for his siblings so deeply that he would probably kill his only son if it made them happy.

It pulled a bitter laugh out of him. 

Nothing he could possibly do was going to be good enough for people to see him for anything other than Wilbur's son; for Wilbur to see him as anything other than a little child who idolised him once.

Fundy pushed himself off the roof of the tower that he had claimed as his own, the chill of the breeze becoming too much for him. 

He climbed down the roof and into his room, careful to keep his footsteps silent, before tucking himself into bed. 

Surely it would be a good idea to try sleep some before he was summoned tomorrow. After they had eaten their first meal, Wilbur apparently had something to speak to them about.

Letting his eyes flutter shut, he pulls the blankets tightly around him, cocooning himself in walls of warmth.

—————————

Fundy was awoken by servants of the castle when the sun was higher in the sky, he couldn't have slept much as he felt the grogginess pull at his entire being and slow him in his movements.

He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes and ran a hand through his hair to try to tame the locks of hair atop his head.

It didn't work much it turned out as he looked in the mirror. Fundy grabbed the brush off the side and ran it through his hair to make himself look more presentable before getting himself ready.

He ended with getting changed into the typical royal clothes, it was only times like this where Fundy found himself envying Technoblade. 

He got to wear a simple outfit, a white button-up, black trousers with a strip of fabric around it and a cloak that wrapped around him nicely.

Sighing, he straightened the clothes and pretended to smile. It looked convincing enough.

Fundy trod over your his door and opened it with haste, he probably wasted too much time getting ready and was probably late to their meal now. 

He rushed down the corridors until he got to the room they usually eat in. He was the last one there but they hadn't started eating yet so he couldn't have been too late.

Phil greeted him with a kind smile as he sat down near the man. He wasn't quite sure why they left an empty seat near Phil but perhaps Phil just left a seat between him and the rest of his kids.

"Morning kid," Fundy offered a sincere smile to his grandpa and he felt his ears perk up.

"Hey grandpa," It was something he'd probably be scolded for if anyone from the public heard him but it was just their family that morning.

He looked around the table for a moment and saw Techno nod his head to him before returning to the conversation he was having with Wilbur.

Though, seeing Techno glance away from him, Wilbur turned to look over to him.

"Oh, hello Fundy," Wilbur muttered, disinterested. 

Fundy pursed his lips then nodded to him. He curled his tail into his lap and played with the fur, trying to ease his nerves.

Wilbur clears his throat and everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at the man.

Something about the way Wilbur looks makes a pit of dread seed itself in his stomach, he tightened his hold on his tail.

"So, you know I wanted to announce something right?" Wilbur wrung his hands on the table, everyone nodded and the man took a deep breath. "Alright, it's okay my status. I- I won't be taking the throne, I no longer wish to have the crown when Phil steps down. Neither Techno nor I are truly fit for the position of king."

Fundy bites his tongue as Wilbur speaks, though he starts to taste blood so he just clenches his jaw instead.

"So Tommy is the heir now?" Techno laments, looking over to his youngest brother.

Tommy looks shell shocked and it seems many of the people in the room share the feeling as the words start to settle in peoples minds more.

Phil was silent, so when he looked to him and made immediate eye contact with the man, Fundy knew Phil knew that he wasn't happy about this.

"Have you fully thought this through, Wilbur? Thought about every consequence of your actions?" Phil asks somewhat hesitantly.

Wilbur nods joyously. "Of course! And there aren't any consequences, I just believe that Tommy would be a better ruler than I would, or any of the other options if there are any."

Fundy's ears pin to the back of his head and he stares down at the plate in front of him. He holds his tail tightly to stop it thumping against anything and showing how he really feels.

Of course, Wilbur's that ignorant. His resentment for the man grows as he hears him move to give Tommy a congratulatory embrace, sharing the joy his brother felt.

Fundy's claws start digging into his tail and he finds he has to readjust his hands to make sure he doesn't injure himself somehow.

Phil places an apologetic hand on his shoulder but Fundy doesn't react other than staring at the appendage.

"Sorry, I think I forgot that I booked a private lesson. May I be excused, Phil?" Fundy swallows as he raises his gaze to his grampa, seeing the sympathy in his eyes.

"Of course, wouldn't want you missing a lesson, kiddo." Phil smiles, attempting to be reassuring.

Fundy nods firmly and stands up from his chair, allowing it to grate against the floor before pushing it back in and walking away from the table.

He hadn't even eaten yet but it didn't matter, he just wanted to scream and break things.

Wilbur hadn't even spoken to him about his decision before he announced to Phil, which made it official. 

He wanted his mother. He may not have known her but he's sure she would comfort him.

As that thought crosses, he takes a sharp turn down one of the corridors to a secret escape that would be able to lead him to the docks and the small beach.

Unconsciously, his pace started to pick up as he was out of castle walls. 

There was one thing he wanted, one thing he talked to Wilbur about, and that was wanting to be king. That was the one thing he shared with Wilbur and he just totally disregarded any ambitions Fundy had for his future as a king.

It takes Fundy a minute to realise he had reached his destination and was standing in the soft golden shore of their beach.

Fundy sat down on the sand and pulled his knees up to his chest, reminiscent of only earlier that morning when he'd been sat watching the sunrise.

A sigh falls from his mouth and he watches the sea lap at the shoreline, the gentle sounds of the ocean giving him a surreal feeling of comfort and ease.

—————

Fundy remained on the beach until the sun had noticeably moved in the sky, and only then had he reluctantly got up.

He kept his pace slow to maximise the time he spent away from the castle he had to call home, the walls looking all the more intimidating instead of safe now.

Fundy kept his head low as he entered the castle again and navigated through the corridors.

Unfortunately, Wilbur seemed to be trying to find him, so when he saw him walking through the corridor he sort of jogged towards him and started walking by Fundy's side.

"I'm going to be going to King Schlatt's land tonight, I should be back by tomorrow sometime but I have something I need to arrange with him." Wilbur smiled, looking down at him with a look more gentle than it has been in a while.

"Isn't that the place we've got tensions with? I thought there were mentions of war going around." Fundy glanced up at the man and saw a solemn expression take hold of him.

"It is," He nodded, a frown prominent on his face. "But that's why I'm going, I'm going to negotiate something for Phil."

Fundy's eyebrows raised and his ears perked and angled toward Wilbur.

"It must be pretty bad then?" He muttered, looking back down at the floor.

"I... I have something to offer I think he will agree to." There was a mournful tinge to the words and Wilbur stopped in his tracks.

Fundy paused a second after, turning to look at Wilbur.

"Fundy, I'll see you soon." Wilbur pulled him into a brief hug before wandering away, leaving Fundy frozen in his spot.

He waited a moment before going into his room, feeling a smile bloom on his face as he sat down at his desk.


	2. Poor Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur arrives back at the castle with news of what he and King Schlatt agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited for the wedding video from Fundy!!   
> Also I hope you enjoy! :)

Wilbur hadn't attended their meal after his goodbye to Fundy. He assumed it was as he left the moment he said goodbye.

The sentiment was nice and he found himself thinking about it when he woke up the next day. 

He was waiting for his father to get back happily, he couldn't wait to hear about his journeys and negotiations, something to help them bond.

Wilbur used to talk to him a lot about his adventures and he wanted something like when he was little again. Fundy wanted to be able to forgive Wilbur or at least make him proud.

It turned out Wilbur would arrive home when Fundy was out in the garden, tending to some roses in his own garden, biding his time with something he liked doing.

He was sat down next to the bed of roses when Wilbur came to visit him. His father's hand had dropped onto his head and ruffled his hair, Fundy ducked down and lowered his ears to try to escape him messing his hair up before turning to look up at his father.

"Dad, hello," He smiled up at the man, Wilbur crouched down next to him and looked at the flowers on the bush he was tending to. "How did it go?"

"It went well, we've come to an agreement," Wilbur pauses and settled a hand onto Fundy's shoulder. "I'm afraid you're part of this negotiation though."

Fundy tensed as he reached out to the flower in front of him. The vibrant red of the rose swaying with the wind just out of reach of his hand.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, letting out a deep breath, anxiety making bile rise in his throat.

Wilbur's dark eyes met his and the sun shone beautifully on his brown eyes.

"An arranged marriage." Wilbur breathed, Fundy dropped his hand and looked across to Wilbur. His eyebrows were drawn together and he, at least, looked apologetic.

"His son is close to your age and I'm surprised he even allowed it; he's very protective of his sons," Wilbur added. "We arranged a ball for you two to meet."

Fundy tilted his head, angling his ears towards Wilbur.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Wilbur raised his hand and waved it in a way that he didn't understand.

"I've seen him when he was younger but I haven't seen what he looks like currently. King Schlatt has assured me he's a very handsome young man."

Fundy gave Wilbur a funny look. "Schlatt's his dad, he's biased."

Wilbur sits down next to him and gently elbows him, chuckling to himself at the quip.

"You'll make me proud, I'm sure." Fundy turned his head towards his father with wide eyes, he distantly registers the thumping of his tail against the ground.

"Okay," He nodded, Wilbur grinned and patted his shoulder again before pushing himself up.

"I'm sure you'll be ready for the ball by next week." Wilbur then left without another word.

Fundy sighed as he clipped a rose from the bush and removed the thorns from the stem.

A ball to meet the man he would be marrying. How cliche.

He'd have to ask what the theme was so he would be able to get an outfit tailored by the royal tailor. 

Fundy decided he'd get the outfit done first but he had enough time to plan and get ready for the ball.

———————

Fundy absolutely did not have enough time to get ready for the ball. He didn't know what to say to the man he'd marry or the man's father.

"Niki, I don't know what to say to him! What will I do?" Fundy whined, flopping back down on the bed.

"I would suggest getting changed into your outfit first, Fundy," Niki suggested, a patient smile on her face.

Eret laughed from the corner of the room in their seat.

"Eret! Don't laugh at me!" He whined, peaking up at them.

"Come on, Fundy," Niki gently chided him, offering up the suit.

The jacket was a beautiful shade of burgundy, it also had a white button-up and a black tie and trousers.

Fundy took the suit and went into the bathroom to get changed into it.

Fundy came out of the bathroom still holding the tie, having tried to do it himself but not being able to.

"Eret?" He called sheepishly then offered out the tie. 

Eret stood and approached Fundy, they towered over Fundy, especially with the boots they wear, so they had to bend slightly to be able to tie the tie around his neck properly.

"Thanks, Eret." Eret smiles down at him.

"You look good, dude." Their kind smile reassured him and he returned it gratefully.

"Thank you!" 

"They're right, this colour really does look nice on you." Niki stated, approaching and folding his collar where he had accidentally unfolded it.

"We've done this part now but we still have a major issue." Fundy flopped down at his desk and placed his head in his hands.

"What's that, Fundy?" Niki questioned.

"I don't know how to interact with him! I don't know how to talk to people in general! What if he doesn't like me?" Fundy rambles, leg bouncing and hands moving animatedly as he glanced over to the pair.

"You're both princes, I'm sure you'll have something to connect over?" Eret shrugs, getting up from their chair again to stretch, their cape moved with them as they moved.

Niki nodded in agreement, watching the taller individual move to stretch out their legs.

"You made friends with us, too. You don't give yourself enough credit, Fundy." Niki places a small hand on his shoulder and Fundy raises his head to stare into the mirror adjacent to him.

The grey streaks in his hair stood out in places and he wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Is he human?" Eret asks. 

Oh, Fundy hadn't thought of that. He's not sure about how they're educated on non-human beings like him and Eret. 

His ears flatten quickly and he turns to face Eret and Niki with anxious eyes.

"I've heard they're pretty progressive over there," Niki reassures before she seems to remember something. "I mean King Schlatt isn't human, he's part ram? If I'm not mistaken."

Silence settled over the room as Fundy nodded his head absently.

"I'm going to be meeting my future husband," Fundy whispers, realisation setting in. "I thought I'd be able to just fall in love with someone then marry them."

Niki frowns then approaches to wrap her arms around Fundy, placing her head on his shoulder.

"You two are in the same position," Eret reminds him. "Maybe it won't be so bad and he'll let you have another partner that you actually love if that happens."

He hopes that this would happen if he did fall in love with someone else, he would want the other to have compassion for him like Fundy would have for the other.

Fundy lets out a groan and pulls a dramatic frown, deciding the conversation was getting too serious.

"What if he isn't hot?" Fundy asks, laughing partway through.

Niki smacks him on the back of the head before joining him in laughter.

"I'm sure you'll be marrying a very handsome man." She responds shaking her head and pulling away from the hug. 

"Wilbur essentially said the same, but he got that information from King Schlatt so I couldn't take that too seriously." 

Niki covers her mouth and giggles and Eret lets out a chuckle, shaking their head.

They chat idly for a while, his friends being a calming presence for him.

"We have to go, Fundy. You have around 20 minutes left before you have to leave too." Eret says, moving towards him to gently pat his head.

"Bye guys!" Fundy smiles as they open the door and leave. 

He slouches the moment they leave and drops the smile that he had.

His friends were amazing and they had helped him so much but there were things that still plagued his mind, the biggest one being he didn't know what the man was like.

Would he be kind? Or would he be cruel?

He's heard rumours about King Schlatt being cruel at times and generally not pleasant, so he begs to any higher being that his son isn't like his dad.

Fundy lifts himself out the chair and grabs his shoes from beside the door then he sits back down to put them on.

At least Fundy knew he looked good himself. Maybe he would get to make a good first impression.

He tries to imagine what the other could look like as he ties the shoelaces.

Fundy hopes he'll be tall, at least tall enough that he doesn't have to crane his head down to look at the other. He also hopes the mystery man will have a nice voice or pretty eyes, something to distract himself with if the man isn't very nice.

Fundy swallows as he stands again from his chair. He'd better go now to be on time. The winding corridors were a pain to navigate to get to the ballroom, especially if there were lots of people there.

He quickly swings the dark red cloak, that matches his jacket, around his shoulders and ties it. 

Then he takes the first step outside his room. The castle is silent on this floor but a distant echo of chatter flows to his ears as he tries to hear. Benefits of being part fox.

Nervously, he sets off to go on the journey to get there. He can feel the distant itch on his fingertips and nails where his claws are both trying to grow and trying to stay human-like.

His breathing becomes uneven as he gets closer and sees more people crowding him and he makes a vow to himself to find his Uncle Technoblade. 

The man doesn't like social interaction either and people tend to stay a safe distance away from the prince, something about he brings a curse of the shedding of blood wherever he goes.

Which he doesn't particularly understand, people are usually just provoking the prince or aren't able to connect to Technoblade due to his surprising timidity when people he doesn't know crowd him and demand his attention.

They usually just see the suaveness that he carries in battles or around his siblings.

He sees the giant doors from the ballroom are already open as he gets to his destination and he slips in, immediately looking for the silky pink hair and golden crown.

Fundy finds him almost instantly, the other prince being relatively isolated from the rest of the ball.

He swerves through the crowd to get to his uncle, once he reached the man he was greeted with an almost relieved smile.

"Hi, Techno." He says nodding to him. He sees the man's shoulders lower as if they had been tensed.

"Hallo."


	3. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy meets his -in-laws and gets to meet his fiancé at the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless the second part of the wedding is happy and we see that Dream was just shocked by the kiss then overwhelmed I’m not accepting it.  
> Also I really love describing Dream as beautiful bc his energy is so pretty

"So why are you by yourself, Techno?" Fundy asked, leaning back against the wall.

"I'm waitin' for Phil." He turned around more to face Fundy then snorted in laughter. "And people don't particularly like me, if you couldn't tell."

He waved his hand around him, emphasising his point at it showed people giving them both reasonable space, despite the hall being relatively crowded.

Fundy nodded and looked around, seeing people watch him seeming like they wanted to speak to him but being too wary of Techno.

"Hey, Techno, how come you stepped down from being king?" Fundy asked, watching his uncle curiously.

The man shrugged, and let out a puff of air through his nose.

"I'm pretty sure being king is more than people being intimidated by you." Techno laughs, his hand reaching up to toy with the end of his braid.

"I mean people fearing you at least guarantees safety for your kingdom? And maybe trading?" He suggests.

Techno idly nods, dropping his hand from his braid.

"Oh, I forgot," Techno mumbled gently tapping his arm to get his attention. "Wilbur was looking for you earlier."

Fundy tilted his head with a frown then nodded.

"Oh, well I hope Phil arrives soon. I'll see you Techno." He nods towards the man again and received a small wave for the man.

"Bye Fundy."

Fundy manoeuvred through the crowd, looking for the tall figure of Wilbur. The brown hair of his father poked above the crowd and he headed towards him.

People seemed to be trying to grab him to get his attention as he made his way through the crowd, he smiled at those people then continued moving.

He reached his father quicker than he thought and turned to look back at the massive amount of people before going past the line that other people were stopped at.

"Ah, Fundy, my boy! I asked Techno where you were earlier." Wilbur greeted warmly, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and squeezing lightly before dragging him over to another man.

He knew what the squeeze meant: behave and don't embarrass me or yourself.

Swallowing harshly, he looked at the man. Was this King Schlatt or the man he'd marry?

He hoped that it wasn't the man he'd marry, he did not look anywhere near Fundy's age, he looked a lot older.

"This is King Schlatt," Wilbur stated, Fundy took a deep breath and bowed at his waist to the man.

Thank god.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," He stood up straight again and offered his hand out to the man.

The King nodded his head with an impressed grin and shook his hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Fundy." His eyes drag over Fundy analytically before letting go of his hand. 

"Where's Dream and Tubbo, Schlatt?" Wilbur cut in, drawing Schlatt's attention again.

Schlatt laughed a little, a fond smile crossing his face.

Dream and Tubbo must be his sons then, he seems to really love the two. Wilbur's earlier words of Schlatt being protective over his children crosses his mind and he can see that in the way the man both relaxes and tenses as if he's ready to fight for his kids.

"Dream's doting on Tubbo at the minute, I'm not sure if the boy is even ready yet or if he's just helping Tubbo get ready," Schlatt smiled again with a joking roll of his eyes. "They can't do their own tie."

"They?" Wilbur asked tilting his head.

"Oh yeah, Tubbo said they wanted me to also use they pronouns for them, so I'm doing my best to practise using them at the minute until it's natural." Wilbur's eyebrows rise and he nods his head.

Fundy makes a note of that in his head, seeing as though that could either be his fiancé or future sibling in law.

"When I saw you the other day, didn't you say you thought Dream got some tattoos?" Schlatt scowled in response to Wilbur. 

"Yes. I asked him about it and he showed me the tattoos he got." He closed his eyes then huffed and laughed. "They're pretty fucking sick though. They're gold and shit."

The sudden swears almost broke Fundy's composure, he didn't expect the man to say that. Wilbur didn't seem too surprised and laughed along with Schlatt.

"Oh, speaking of, how is Dream?" Wilbur asked. Fundy furrowed his eyebrows looking up to his father then across to the King.

"Yeah, he's great," He rolled his eyes, dragging a hand down his face. "He pulled a knife on me when I told him about the marriage. You wouldn't even expect it from him."

"He pulled a knife on you, your majesty?" Fundy asked hesitantly, wringing his hands together.

"Yeah, threatened that I wouldn't be able to have any more children." Schlatt scoffed, shaking his head. "I couldn't believe he would threaten his old man."

Wilbur laughed heartedly. "Fundy's never had that phase, I think he wanted to try it with Technoblade at one point, right kid?"

Fundy pauses to think then remembers when he challenged Technoblade to a fight to see how strong he really was.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how strong he is." Fundy muttered with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

Schlatt nodded then opened his mouth as if to say something before he closed his mouth and smiled instead, looking beyond him.

Fundy turned around to see what he was looking at and saw everyone move slightly out of the way. 

"There's my boy!" Schlatt announces to them proudly.

People completely moved out in a line for them as the walked. Fundy saw the person and couldn't help but notice how young they looked. 

The boy was dressed in a green shirt and a white skirt. They smiled as they saw Schlatt and walked a little faster.

They reached them and was immediately let into their spot and Schlatt places a hand on their shoulder.

"Hey, dad!" His voice was quite high and he sounded so young. 

"Prince Fundy! Meet your future," Schlatt paused then looked down at them, eyebrows drawing together. "Sibling in law?"

They nod their head giving Schlatt a proud smile of his own. Fundy notices the little horns that poke through the person's hair, similar to Schlatt's but a lot smaller.

"Where's your brother, Tubbo?" He probes, looking down at his child.

"Oh! Dream's still getting ready," They glance up at Fundy with a cheeky smile. "Probably getting pretty for his fiancé."

The over-exaggerated wink he got from them at that point set him at ease, at least his sibling in law is funny.

Wilbur laughed, smacking a hand on Fundy's shoulder. Fundy huffs and he feels his face heat up slightly.

He shuffles from foot to foot, anxiety starting to set in from being crowded into this small pen of people.

"Dream does love to look pretty doesn't he?" Schlatt comments slyly, looking off to the side. 

"Don't be rude dad, Dream might pull a knife on you again." Schlatt grimaces and frowns nodding his head.

"You're right." He mumbles, shifting on the spot.

Fundy looks down at the younger child and watches him talk animatedly to Wilbur and Schlatt.

He wonders about his Dream person, the way they speak of him makes him sound dangerous and hotheaded, something that wouldn't be particularly good in a partner.

Suddenly silence settles over the room and Tubbo turns around to the door with an excited smile on his face, clearly knowing what the silence meant.

Surprisingly, the person who made the silence settle in the room had a golden mask covering their face though, the forest green cloak with a hood pulled over their head accentuated the beauty of the gold. Yet, it also defined the other's body very well.

They seemed to be very fit and their entire stance oozed confidence. People trailed behind the person, who Fundy could only assume to be the person's guards, and everyone whispered as the person passed them.

Something about them seemed to be unearthly ethereal. The lighting of the room glinted against the solid gold of the mask, somehow managing to not look like a flex of wealth and more like an accessory.

A golden glint just under the cape showed a knife attached to the top of their hip.

Fundy felt himself swallow as they got closer, hands starting to get clammy. Something about them made his instincts go haywire, a consistent juxtaposition between wanting to rush to meet them and wanting to flee.

The power that they extruded was something entirely inhuman, something that couldn't be touched and lurked underneath the person's very skin; he saw it in the way the tanned skin of their arms seemed to contain gold as the lights touched their arms when they were exposed.

Fundy didn't know if he was the only one to sense it as some people who were clearly hybrids back away from the person slightly, keeping a safe distance from the person he could only assume to be Dream. However, Wilbur seemed to be totally unaffected.

Fundy looked around the room quickly, trying to find Technoblade, once he did he saw the man's eyes glued to Dream too. Techno took a step closer before Phil seemed to pull him out of his trance.

It felt like hours for the other Prince to reach them but it probably only took minutes, it was like time slowed so everyone could admire the beauty of the Prince.

Fundy presses a thumb into the centre of his palm and kneaded it roughly, trying to ground himself and completely remove himself from the trace Dream seemed to put him and everyone else in.

He only noticed it when he shook his head, breaking himself out of trace, that he noticed the Prince seemed to be talking to the guards behind him, keeping his head to an angle that would make it easier to talk to them.

"Dream! Come here already and try reign your magic in, I think you put everyone in a trance, boy." Schlatt called, ushering Dream over with a wave of his hand.

He moved closer to them and into their space before raising his wrists to show his father as if it meant something. Which it clearly did as Schlatt's eyes widened comically before a bellowing laugh erupted from his mouth.

Fundy felt the words 'magic' echo in his mind. It made sense, the man had such an aura that should have made it clear. Prince Dream was probably a powerful magic user, he'd probably been trained to use his magic, Fundy tried to rationalise.

"So you didn't even use magic to put people in a trance! People were just hypnotised by you!" The masked man nodded and his shoulders shook lightly.

Fundy internally laughed, he couldn't believe that he and everyone else had been completely entranced by the godly beauty of the man, even if they couldn't actually see what he looked like. Something about him, whether it was his outfit or attitude attracted peoples attention.

"You look really nice, Dream!" Tubbo complimented with a large smile, moving under their older brothers cloak.

Dream raised his hand and ruffled Tubbo's hair affectionately with a little bow. 

Fundy turned to look at Dream and found him just turning to look at him, he drew in a deep breath quickly.


	4. Hi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy gets to speak to Prince Dream on his own, they have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I both love and hate writing but I do enjoy writing this a lot!!  
> It probably took longer than it should have but I am very tired.  
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoy!

If Dream weren't to have the mask on his face, they would have made eye contact, yet even if he couldn't see the other's eyes, a chill ran down his spine.

"Dream, this is your fiancé, Prince Fundy," Schlatt introduced the pair, though Dream's gaze stuck to Schlatt for a while after he spoke.

Schlatt audibly swallowed, following that Prince Dream let out a snort of air and his shoulders shook a little again.

"Hi!" The sweet nature that Prince Dream said it made Fundy's heartache.

"Hello Prince Dream," He responded, putting on a friendly smile for the man. "It's nice to meet you."

The prince nodded slightly before quickly turning his head to his father again then returning his gaze to Fundy again. Fundy could only guess that he was glaring at the man under the mask.

"It would have been nicer to meet you under different circumstances, Prince Fundy, though it is lovely to meet you," The charming nature in his voice worked very well and Fundy felt himself laugh and nod in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you two are at least amicable," Wilbur laughs, watching the pair.

"Of course, I assume we're in the same position, Prince Wilbur, so it would be silly to be rude to the man I have to marry." The subtle dig at both their parents makes both Fundy and Prince Tubbo laugh a little.

Wilbur's eyebrows raise slightly and, due to the mask, he wasn't able to see if Dream was being completely serious or joking around with him.

Dream simply tilts his head at the man. In his peripheral vision, he sees the guards behind him cover their mouths with the backs of their hands.

It must be something that happens quite often with the responses from the people around them who know Prince Dream.

"Well, why don't you two go off and have some time to get to know each other?" King Schlatt rubbed the side of his face, then rubbed around his horns.

"Of course, sir. We'll be sure to cause some chaos." Dream stated with a clipped tone, turning towards Fundy and reaching out a hand for Fundy to take.

Fundy gently places his hand in Dream's and allows the man to lead him, despite him probably not knowing where he's going.

The two guards followed closely behind them.

"Would you like me to lead instead?" Fundy asks when they're out of earshot of their parents.

The man laughs and pulls his hand away, a small part of Fundy longs for the warmth of the hand to come back. 

What?

"I think that might be best," He pauses and rests a hand on the back of his neck. "Do you have a garden or someplace where we can just be without anyone else around?"

Fundy nods eagerly, the prospect of being able to show the prince his flower garden exciting him. He hopes Dream would like it, so they could have something to connect over. Fundy would also get to show someone his flowers!

"Yes! I do have a garden!" He laughs, leading the way towards the flower garden giddily.

Dream nods his head, looking back for a moment towards his guards before following behind Fundy.

It makes him slightly confused to why he has guards even just going around someone else's castle in the middle of an event. As much as tensions were high it was a commonly known etiquette that assassinations were distasteful during events like this.

Perhaps that's just how protective over his children Schlatt is? But Tubbo didn't seem to have any guards trailing behind him. 

For someone who threatened to castrate his father, he was a lot more heavily guarded than his baby-faced sibling.

Once they reach the corridor that leads to his garden they stop for a second.

"This is the door that leads to my garden," Fundy smiles, opening the door to the garden.

Dream turns to face his guards and raises a hand dismissively. "You guys can stop following me now, I'm just going into the garden with Prince Fundy," He states.

Both of the guards had faces of discontent, the shorter one immediately scowled and shook his head.

"We were told to guard you by King Schlatt, Dr- Prince Dream." The man stated, the slight slip-up from him made Fundy's eyebrows raise.

"And this is a direct order from me, George. Unless you've forgotten, my father also just asked for Prince Fundy and me to have time to get to know each other." Prince Dream paused and his head tilted. "In fact, I think he just said 'the two of you'."

The shorter guard, George, frowned and an almost soft look of worry crossed his face.

"Well, I - we don't know what he'll do to you. Besides, our countries were on the brink of war, he might hurt you." The tinge of desperation and fear in the man's voice settled in his mind.

They must have a relationship, well, secret relationship between them. A guard and a prince, what a sweet trope.

The realisation lightens an oddly heavy burden he didn’t know he was carrying. It meant that Fundy would be able to have a relationship with another person outside their marriage.

"You can check me for weapons if you want?" Fundy cuts in, opening his arms out.

The other guard, the taller one, nodded his head and approached, simply just patting over Fundy.

"Sorry about this, Prince Fundy, George is just protective over Prince Dream," The low mutter eases him and he knew the other didn't actually search him thoroughly, which might have been an oversight and foolish but the trust was a sweet thing.

"It's fine, you’re in a place you've never been and all." He smiles to the guard and is surprised to see a small smile returned to him.

"Prince Fundy is clear, George. Just let them have time together," a sudden sly look crossed the other guard's face. "You don't need to be jealous."

"Sapnap!" Dream laughed, a wheezing sound escaping his mouth and he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Careful, your highness, your pretty accessories might fall out." George scoffed, rolling his eyes before a fond smile remained.

Dream sobered up then raised his hand, "See you, boys." 

Fundy wanted for Dream to go out first before closing the door behind them.

"Sorry, Prince Fundy. George is... my best friend, he's very protective." Dream explains, following him over to the bench by a small pond.

"I see," Fundy drawls, smiling to himself. "Sapnap is nice, he's the other guard, right?"

Dream smiled fondly, "Yeah, he's my best friend. Don't let him too close to fire though, he's a massive pyromaniac."

"I like water more than fire," Fundy comments, watching the water flow into the pond from a fountain. Dream tilted his head as if to ask why. "It's calming, my mother liked water too."

Dream's head moved down for a moment then looked back towards Fundy.

"Liked?" There was a hesitance when he asked the question.

"She... isn't here anymore." Fundy swallowed and he looked down at his hands as he twiddled them.

A hand settled on his shoulder and somehow the mask seemed to look more sympathetic then cold now.

"I hope you are doing okay now, it's difficult to have lost a parent," Dream's voice was gentle and he felt like the man had comforted him more at that moment than his father had since he was alive.

"I never got to meet her, properly at least. I think she was gone before I could form full memories of her.” Fundy muttered.

It briefly registered that he hadn’t told anyone about his feelings like this or his mother before. It just came out as he started talking to Dream.

“That doesn’t make it hurt any less. Especially when you haven’t been comforted about it.” Fundy’s head snapped over to the other Prince, he couldn’t tell if he was talking about himself or if Dream somehow knew this about Fundy.

Dream’s head moved from looking distantly across the garden to look at him. The mask, again, felt like it was showing emotion but he couldn’t tell what it was, it felt like the mask was looking into his soul and it consumed him more.

“You aren’t human, are you?” 

The question seemed to take the masked prince by surprise and he let out a quiet chuckle, shaking his head.

“No, I’m not human.” 

It didn’t narrow it down much, considering any being that had magic wasn’t classified as human. But it somehow put him at ease, knowing that some of the issues of being non-human he would be able to share. 

Maybe not all of them, especially considering that Fundy is part fox and Dream... isn’t part fox.

“I like your hair,” Dream comments, hand raising almost like he was about to touch his hair before dropping it. “It’s unique.”

Fundy felt himself smile at the sweet nature of the other. Maybe the marriage would be okay, it would be like marrying a friend perhaps?

“Your mask is nice,” He compliments back.

Dream’s hand reaches up to his mask, touching it gently.

“This one is a bit flashy but it matches what I’m wearing very well,” He explains. “The other one is white.”

Fundy nods and tries to imagine the mask being a different colour. It still looks nice, even in his mind’s eye.

“Oh!” Fundy exclaimed standing up excitedly. “Would you like to see the view from the top of the walls?”

Dream stood up and followed him along, seeming like he didn’t mind the swift subject changes in their conversations.

“Right! So we have to climb up here, it’s a little bit difficult.” Fundy pointed to a part of the wall they would have to climb up, they’d have to do some kind of parkour.

Fundy looked across to Dream and saw him staring at the wall slightly before nodding to himself.

He approached the part of the wall Fundy pointed out and gracefully hauled himself up and jumping across with ease.

“Like that?” He asked, cocky tone evident as he kicked his legs happily as he sat on the edge of the wall.

Fundy was left stunned for a moment before he burst out laughing, staring at the man in awe.

“Yes! That- that was amazing!”

“Well, aren’t you going to join me?” The teasing tone in his voice made him scramble up to meet with Dream.

It was probably a lot less graceful than Dream but he still made it up to the top of the wall.

“The sun is setting,” He says, turning to sit on the edge of the wall, facing towards the setting sun over the ocean.

He hears an intake of breath from Dream as he turns and sits down next to Fundy.

“Wow,” The breathless whisper made Fundy smile to himself. “It’s nothing like this where I live.”

Fundy frowns and furrows his eyebrows, turning his head to look at the other.

“What’s it like where you live?” He asks, almost dreading an answer of a desert.

He hopes Dream doesn’t live in the desert, water brings him so much comfort. Fundy realises he probably should have looked into that.

“I live in, I think it’s called a plains biome, but it’s completely surrounded by forest, there’s a long river that goes down into a lake in the forest.” He can hear the smile in Dream’s voice.

“Our castle is in the plains part but there’s a part by the lake that we have a small house in, though I doubt it’s that small. Tubbo and I stay there in the summer, so at the minute we get to watch the sunrise through the trees, then later in the day it reflects on the lake.” 

The way Dream describes it makes him imagine the place, he loves the idea of being able to sit by the lake, watching the water ripple with the movement of nature.

“That sounds so nice,” Fundy says sincerely. “We don’t have something nice like that, I’m just stuck in these walls.”

Dream reaches over and places an arm around his shoulders.

“I’ll show you all the cool things I get to do when you visit our kingdom. My dad doesn’t bother us that much,” He’s suddenly facing the mask again and he feels himself smile.

Fundy can’t help but realise how comfortable he is around Dream, being able to relax around the other prince and talk without being spoken over or denied his experience.

“I was meaning to ask, why do you have guards following you but Prince Tubbo doesn’t?”

A choked laugh comes from Dream and he watches the other prince curling curl into himself as wheezy laughs escape him.

“You won’t believe me!” He choked out, giggling to himself.

“Oh come on, go on!” Fundy gently nudges him and only gets more huffed out giggles.

“My dad is afraid I might just get bored and just wander off then get lost.” He says then laughs again. “Or stab someone.”

Fundy finds himself laughing at the ridiculous explanation, both amused and entirely confused by it. It was just bizarre.

“What?” He laughs, Dream just nods as he sobers up from his laughing.

“Prince Dream! Prince Fundy!” A voice calls, Fundy thinks it might be Sapnap’s voice.

The sudden voice snaps them both out of their laughter, Fundy huffs then looks over to the other man.

Dream stands up and offers a hand out for Fundy. He grabs it and lets Dream pull him up from his sitting position.

The two scale down the wall, Dream obviously a lot quicker than Fundy.

Fundy straightens his jacket and rubs the back of his trousers to make sure there’s no dust on him.

The pair walk together towards the entrance for the garden and sees Wilbur and King Schlatt waiting for them.

“Having fun?” The king asks, tilting his head and watching Fundy closely.

“Yes. Dad, Prince Fundy has some beautiful roses.” Dream informs, tone light.

It settles Fundy’s nerves and he smiles at the king and Wilbur.

“That’s nice, kid.”


	5. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy gets to go see Dream again, and Dream shows him a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I hope you all enjoy it :)

To say Fundy missed Dream would be an understatement, despite only seeing him in person once he was hopelessly connected to the man and longed for his company again.

Dream had quickly joined the ranks of his closest friends, not that he really had that many, but Niki and Eret had been excited to find out that everything had gone really well.

They listened to him ramble about how effortlessly Dream hauled himself up the wall, the grace he carried with him that clearly displayed the fact he was a prince and also very skilled.

He spoke about how he thought Prince Dream and his guard, George, were together. 

Everything and anything that he could think of.

They teased him about forgetting them but Fundy knew he could never do that. He'd never forget them.

Ideally, they would be able to have a place where ever he lives when he and Dream get married.

He couldn't wait until he got to meet with Dream again face to face; they'd been sending letters to each other to keep in some form of contact.

Fundy relished the moment he received a letter from the other each time another one arrived. They were lucky Dream had learnt how to use magic to make travel faster for their letters so they could send a letter every day.

It was very sweet in general, mostly as Dream would try to send some flowers or something from his kingdom; in return, he would try to send Dream some sort of candy from his kingdom too.

There are so many different flowers that they had over in their kingdom, he couldn't wait to see it in person, the scent always is so faint on the flowers by the time they get there, even if it is so fast.

He was sat at his desk when he got the next letter, it had a very pretty wax seal and there was a dried flower in the wax. Fundy saved all the letters to look at them and their beauty, it was a secret he would take to the grave.

Carefully, he pried the letter open and read the contents of the paper.

A burst of excitement surged through him, making him jump up from his seat, beaming.

Dream asked if he wanted to visit his kingdom.

He needed to find Wilbur so he could say yes or no, which was dumb considering he was an adult. Rules are rules though.

Fundy rushed out of his room, looking around the castle for someone to help him find Wilbur. 

Funnily, he ran into Tommy first. He hadn't spoken to his uncle since he was crowned the heir.

"Tommy, do you know where Wilbur is?" Tommy's eyebrows raised and he looked up as if trying to remember.

"Uh, no idea big man," Tommy muttered before carrying on walking.

What an odd interaction, Fundy thought to himself. He seemed to be very deep in thought.

Fundy kept walking, popping his head into Phil's office as he went past.

"Have you got any idea of where Wilbur is?"

"I think he's in the library, kid," Phil grumbles, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Are... are you okay, Phil?" The man looked up at him, the bags under his eyes were very prominent.

"Lots of paperwork for ... everything. I'm just tired, don't worry," Fundy nodded then moved on hesitantly.

He would have loved to stay with Phil and try help him somehow but Fundy figured he would just irritate the man after a while, Wilbur had said so before.

So, he wandered off to find Wilbur.

The library was pretty close to Phil's office so it didn't take long. He cautiously opens the door to find Wilbur and Techno sat together at a table reading together in silence.

"Wilbur?" Fundy called, approaching the table.

"What do you need, Fundy?" The relatively happy tone made him relax slightly.

"Prince Dream ask-asked if I would like to visit the kingdom for a couple of days," The silence that settled between them made Fundy swallow nervously. He felt his ears settle against his head.

"If that's what you want." It was sharp, so Fundy nodded.

"Thank you," He smiles, then bowed slightly and quickly walked out the room.

The stuffy energy of the room was cleared the moment he stepped out and took a deep breath.

As quickly as he could he went back to his room, ready to just send the letter to Dream that he would be able to visit him.

———————

The first step that Fundy took into Dream's kingdom stole his breath. It was just a plains biome but the architecture was beautiful, the houses were tall and had beautiful contrast with dark and light colours.

He was holding his horses lead, staring at the simple beauty of the place.

Hands landing on his shoulders made him screech and drop his horses lead. Fundy spun around quickly only to see a white mask greet him.

Dream.

The man was flanked by his two guards, both had smug, amused smiles gracing their faces.

"Fundy!" Dream greeted, pulling him into a hug. The warmth that he felt through the hug was amazing, so entirely comforting that he almost wished to stay in his arms for longer.

However, he realised he probably didn't want to stay in the hug for too long out of fear of making Dream uncomfortable. So he pulled back.

"Dream! It's good to see you again," Fundy felt the faint warmth leave him but before he could linger on the thought he turned to the guards.

"Hi Sapnap, hi George," Sapnap greeted him with a smile and his hand slamming down onto Fundy's shoulder in something that must have been a greeting in the guards.

George simply smiled tightly, eyeing him carefully still as if Fundy would be able to take down Dream, the man who was taller than him and, from what he saw at the ball, quite clearly a lot stronger than Fundy too.

The two guards went quiet again but it felt like they had something going on between them, some weird plan.

It set off a mild sense of caution in him.

"Okay so, what we need to do is get you in the castle so you can put your stuff down. Then we have something planned!" Dream explained enthusiastically, he could hear the smile in his voice.

Dream immediately turned on his heel and started walking towards the castle, the three of them following behind him.

The castle was a lot bigger than the one he lived in, yet it seemed to be bustling with life and warm compared to his home.

King Schlatt, he learnt as he was walking down the hall, seemed to like having images of his family on display. Pictures decorated the walls, both serious and silly.

It was very sweet. And yet another contrast between their families, they only had a few pictures of them but they were all serious.

Noticing he was distracted, Dream grabbed a hold of Fundy's wrist gently and tugged a little to move his attention along. It initially made him anxious but he soothed himself.

"Don't you have many pictures at home?" Dream asks, dropping his wrist and pausing to make sure they were in the same step as they walked.

"Um, no? We have a few but they're," Fundy laughed a little. "They're all serious. Yours are so cute. Did you always wear a mask?"

"Oh, yeah," He hums, turning his head to look at him before waving a hand theatrically. "It's 'cause of the magic."

Fundy snorted and shook his head, a smile making its way onto his face.

"Does Tubbo actually have any guards? Or is it just something you have to stop you wandering?" Fundy asks, the question had lingered in his mind but he didn't think it was important enough to ask about it in their letters.

"They have one, he's called Ranboo? I can't remember. They're friends though." Dream brought a hand up to where his temple was covered as sighed. "He's taller than me."

Fundy looked up at Dream and sighed. Fundy thought he was pretty good in the height department but being around everyone taller than him made him doubt that.

At least he was taller than George.

"Anyway! Here's the room you'll be staying in, it's close to mine and Tubbo's," Dream pushes open the door and steps in, motioning for Fundy to join him.

He sees Sapnap and George stay by the door in his peripheral vision.

"It's not much but this'll be yours when you need it," Dream states.

Fundy nods to himself and places his items down looking around the room. It was light but had logs used in the decoration, it looked nice.

"What are we doing now?" Fundy questions, shifting from foot to foot.

Dream placed a hand onto Fundy's shoulder and leaned close to him, the ceramic mask's smile seemed to give off an air of mischief.

"I'm going to bother my dad into letting us go to the market in town, there's a little festival going on that I want to show you." Dream's voice was just above a whisper, Fundy could feel his ears shift forwards to face Dream.

The ears were annoying at times, they gave away his emotions too easily.

"Soun-sounds like fun!" Fundy laughs, taking a step back. Dream snorted and waved a hand towards the door.

"C'mon, time to go bother my dad. I think he's in his office." Fundy walked quickly to keep up with Dream.

Dream seemed to be walking very fast in his excitement, Fundy had to half jog to keep up with him.

They quickly reached a door to a room that he could only assume to be King Schlatt's office.

Dream quickly knocked on the door and stepped back to wait.

A yell broke their silence and Dream opened the door and stood in the doorway for a moment.

"Dad, can we go to the market for the festival? I want to show Prince Fundy," Dream stepped further into the room and Fundy follow suit hesitantly.

Schlatt was sat at his desk, seeming to have a staredown with his son. It was probably a fruitless endeavour considering Dream had a mask on.

The man relented with a sigh and placed his head into his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Take Tubbo with you, the kid likes the festival too, I think," The king grumbled before pointing at Dream. "Take your fucking guards with you and don't try lose them. And don't get in trouble."

Dream sighed then nodded his head, "Is Tubbo with the bees?"

"You think I fucking know?" Schlatt snapped, Fundy took a small step back, hiding himself slightly behind Dream. From what he could see the king closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Listen, kid, probably, but I don't know. This paperwork shit is taking ages."

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks, dad!" Dream yelled, turning and almost bumping into Fundy before guiding him with a hand on the small of his back.

Fundy followed without protest and glanced up to Dream. He seemed relaxed enough, even though Schlatt clearly was annoyed.

He clenched and unclenched his fist in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Okay, we're going to get Tubbo then we can go," Dream announced, again, moving quickly.

Dream just seemed to have to be moving quickly all the time, perhaps he just didn't like wasting time.

It made Fundy realise how unfit he was compared to the other Prince.

No wonder why Wilbur was so eager to allow him to marry Dream, he was physically a lot better of a prince than Fundy himself.

Fundy scrunched his nose, trying to get rid of those thoughts. Dream just had different training to him and there was no reason to compare himself to Dream.

It didn't take long for Dream to navigate through the castle to where Tubbo was, during their little journey he was chatting idly to the guards trailing behind them.

They were in a little garden in a glass dome. Tubbo was sat in there watching their bees.

The hum of the bees made Fundy's ears twitch, it was a little too intense for his ears. Bees are cool but the sounds they make are definitely not.

Dream seemed to notice the twitches of Fundy's ears and quickly offered his deal for Tubbo to come to the festival with them.

It was very sweet and Tubbo seemed very excited to be very excited by being invited to go with them.

They all walked out together and Dream threw an arm around his brother's shoulders, guiding them in a way.

—————————

The town was beautiful. Lanterns of many different colours decorated the place, they lined the top of the market.

Little shops were set up all around the place and people were happily walking around together. A family caught his eyes as they went around laughing, the child was pointing at many different things around.

Fundy dragged his attention back to Dream and Tubbo, the pair were sharing some money between them with Ranboo hovering behind Tubbo.

Ranboo was nice, he thinks he would get along well with Tommy. Though, Tubbo would too, so maybe they'd all be friends.

Once they were done sharing the money, Dream shooed the younger away then laughed when Tubbo elbowed him.

"Ready?" Dream asked turning to him.

"Yeah!" Fundy grinned, it was the first time he'd been to an event like this. "What do we do?"

The loudness of the place hurt his ears slightly but the beauty outweighed the slight amount of discomfort.

"Whatever you want," Dream responded. 

Though, he must have seen the stress that washed over him and opened his mouth again, "We could visit the food part first, I think we have different types of food available."

Fundy nodded, back at home they would have a lot of seafood as they lived so near to the ocean, but here there was just grasslands and forest.

Maybe the lake gave some fish but he doubted there was a constant supply of fish like there was in the ocean.

Dream lead them around but the four of them, Sapnap and George were still following them as part of the deal, stopped by a show that had people performing with fire.

Fundy knew why Dream called Sapnap a pyromaniac now because the man was completely hypnotised by the flames and was given a stick that was on fire. 

It was slightly startling how the man was stuck in a trance with something as dangerous as fire. He was so excited when he got it too.

One thing that really startled him was something Dream said, "Don't burn down a forest this time."

'This time?' He'd burnt down a forest before?

Dream carefully led all of them away from the fires, plucking the fire stick out of Sapnap's hand and giving it back to the person who'd given it.

Evidently, he must have been too distracted by everything as when Dream placed a hand on the small of his back to guide him around again he couldn't help but flinch away from him, not expecting the touch.

A calm smile appeared on Dream's face and Fundy took a moment to breathe and calm down, taking the hand Dream had offered to him.

He swallowed and smiled at Dream, "Sorry, I was distracted."

Dream squeezed his hand and pulled him towards a little shop that had a delicious scent that made Fundy's mouth water.

When they stood in front of the stall, Dream bought a range of foods and shared them out, giving Fundy a pastry that smelt of fruits.

He bit into it and the pastry crumbled and the filling's taste spread in his mouth. He looked quickly up to Dream and could feel his tail brush against his legs as it swayed excitedly.

"Good, right?" Fundy nodded swiftly, taking another bite of the sweet food. "It's made of berries in our land, it's so good. We only get them around this time of year, so you're lucky."

If marrying Dream meant he would be able to have these treats, he didn't mind whatever happened, this was good enough payment.

"Come on! Look we have little dragons over there, we call them phantoms. They're only hostile at night, so we should keep our distance but in the day they're so sweet." Dream pointed across to little winged creatures that were partly blue.

They were spreading their wings out and soaring around their enclosure.

"I like the phantoms, they have a pretty colour," George commented, approaching the enclosure.

"And what colour is that?" Sapnap quipped, a sly grin crossing his face, only to be met with a scowl.

"Blue, asshole," He grumbling moving away from the phantoms again.

“You sure?”

A thunk came from behind them and someone, probably Sapnap, coughed and wheezed in pain.

Fundy must have been missing an inside joke or something from the group. Dream laughed slightly before continuing to move, showing him little things around the place.

At one point, they went past a stall that held a hybrid, from what he could sense, that sold little things that had redstone in it. There was a type of mask down on the counter but Fundy couldn’t tell what it was from the angle he was looking at.

How many people in this kingdom had masks to disguise them?

“Hey Sam!” Dream yelled with a bright smile, manoeuvring through the crowds with Fundy with ease.

The hybrid carried a fatherly energy as he smiled patiently as he saw the four of them approaching.

“Dream, it’s good to see you. Especially with your guards this year,” An amused grin plastered itself on his face before he looked at Fundy, dark eyes shining with curiosity. “Aren’t you going to introduce us, Dream?”

“Oh, right,” Dream cleared his throat. “Sam, this is Prince Fundy, my fiancé.”

Sam looked at Fundy for a moment before smiling sweetly, tilting his head towards the other hybrid.

“Prince Fundy?” Sam muttered to himself. Something about his eyes both sent a feeling of unnerve but also an odd sense of calm through his body. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Fundy glanced over to Dream before looking back to Sam, “It’s nice to meet you.”

Sam brightened suddenly and turned around and grabbed something before presenting it to Fundy.

Carefully, he cupped his hands and let Sam place it into his hands. A little salmon was in his hands, it moved as it was activated by a little redstone device in Sam’s hand.

“Here,” Sam placed the device into his hands along with the salmon. “We have salmon in our river but your kingdom has lots of ocean fish, right?”

Fundy took a moment to show Dream before stroking the salmon with his thumb.

“Thank you,” Fundy whispered, trying to show how thankful he was with his eyes.

“No problem,” He replied cheerily before looking at Dream. “How’s the mask working?”

“It’s amazing, Sam, the redstone really helps,” Ome of Dream’s hand reached up to touch his mask, tracing the outside of it. “Well, it’s amazing to see you again Sam, I’ll see you again at some point for the project. Bye!”

Dream raised a hand as he walked away guided Fundy with their connected hands.

After walking around for a while; they stopped and Dream bought him things before they stopped in front of a store that had books.

“George!” Fundy glanced at the knight and saw him smile in excitement, rushing to stand next to Dream.

Seeing the moment as something intimate Fundy took a step back next to Sapnap. He watched as they stood next to each other closely, the pair whispering excitedly.

“They’re always like this,” Sapnap grumbled, rolling his eyes. Fundy looked over to the guard. “I always feel like a third wheel.”

Fundy glanced back over to them and saw Dream watching George with what seemed to be fondness from what he could guess with his mask.

“Well, I’m here now. We can hang out together while they do... whatever,” Fundy laughed, Sapnap snorted and shook his head.

“They’re like my weird brothers. I don’t know where I’d be without Dream.” The last part was muttered to himself.

When the two were done at the store they looped around to the centre of the town. They were waiting for Tubbo and Ranboo to get back.

“What did you think?” 

Fundy hummed and looked up to Dream then smiling to himself.

“That was unlike anything I’ve ever seen before! I don’t think we have any festivals back home or at least I don’t get to go,” Fundy grinned. “I really liked the berry pastry.”

Dream snorted and nodded, “You have good taste,”

They saw Ranboo first, the tall boy towered over most of the crowd, then Tubbo when they got closer.

Dream wrapped an arm around Tubbo’s shoulders and pulled him along. Fundy smiled as he watched the brothers but he couldn’t help but long for a brother of his own as they walked back to the castle.


	6. Planning Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning happens, Fundy gets to know more about magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated this fox in a while. It got to a point for me where I felt it was stale to write.  
> I’m working on making a layout for the rest of the chapters so I have a more stable structure to make it.  
> So, I hope you do enjoy this

Waking up in a room that isn't yours is always disorienting, but that's always worse when you have knocking on the door and someone coming in.

Fundy pulls the covers over his head and tries to go back to sleep. Even if he doesn't know where he is and there’s someone in the room with him, the bed is warm and he is tired.

Unfortunately, Fundy's plan gets disrupted when the mystery someone moves the blanket from over his head. He's greeted by a mask with a smiley face and shrieks before realising it's Dream.

"You frightened me!" Fundy exclaims, placing a hand over his heart. Dream cackles and curls in on himself as he lets out a wheeze.

Fundy rubs his eyes with his hands then giggles as he listens to Dream's ridiculous laugh. 

"I'm sorry, I-" Dream cuts himself off laughing again. "I was told to- to come get you for food."

Fundy snorted and shook his head in amusement, pushing himself up to rest against the headboard.

"I need to get dressed," Fundy mumbled, running a hand through his hair to try look more presentable.

"Alright, we'll be waiting outside," Dream smiles before leaving the room.

Fundy groans and closes his eyes, resting his head against the headboard. He opens his eyes again and pushes himself out of bed, quickly getting ready.

As soon as he leaves the room, he's greeted by a smile from Sapnap then a small smile from George. 

It was hesitant and clear that George still wasn't sure of him but it was the little steps that mattered. Dream patted his shoulder for a moment before walking.

Smiling to himself, he follows after the tall man. It was a pain in the ass since he had such long legs and Fundy had to power walk to be in step with him.

The dining hall was smaller than what he had in his own kingdom but it seemed that it was mostly due to a lower amount of people at the table.

And less space between the chairs.

From what he could see, it wasn't just Dream, Tubbo, Schlatt and him, the guards were also with them.

It was truly something different from what happened at home. The guards are just there to enforce the rules, they aren’t friends. They don’t talk to each other and it’s sad.

On the other hand, this is so warm. The fact that their guards are close to them and that they trust each other is a good system.

Dream sat down in the middle of one side of the table, immediately George sat on his other side. Fundy took a moment and sat on the other side of Dream.

Schlatt was at the head of the table, obviously. Sapnap sat opposite Fundy, which was a total relief and then Ranboo and Tubbo sat next to him.

"Hey fox kid," Fundy looked down the table to the king. "What'd you think of the festival?"

"It was amazing, sir. The berry pastries were delicious." He smiled at the memory of the sweet pastries.

Schlatt nodded with what seemed to be a proud grin, "Dream, boy, we chose a good one there! Last partner of yours didn't like our berry pastries," Schlatt scoffed a laughed and leaned forwards on his hand. "No wonder he didn't last."

Dream choked on his drink and lurched forwards, George startled and rubbed his back, patting it slightly along with it.

"Dad, what the fuck?" He choked, though it quickly turned into his dumb laugh.

"Am I wrong? He wouldn't have been able to stand the heat of ruling a country if he didn't like our signature dish! Fuckin' wuss." Fundy couldn't help but laugh at the back and forth with Dream and his dad.

He'd only really seen things like that in his family with Tommy.

"To be fair Dream, he wouldn't have lasted; he cried the first time you wandered off when your magic pull was too strong," Tubbo added, Dream made an indignant noise and scowled at his brother.

"You're meant to be on my side!" He frowned, Schlatt cackled in the background at his son's misery.

This is what a somewhat healthy and functional family looks like? So different to his own family?

He knew his family wasn't functional when he was able to go see a therapist once. She told him that they weren't but Fundy never got to see her again.

It was sad, he liked her.

Ranboo making a weird noise was what pulled him back into the conversation.

"Okay, but in a story, you've usually got an unreliable narrator! And usually, conflict is only caused when there's sides in books, so wouldn't it be logical if people chose people not sides?"

Clearly, him zoning out meant he missed vital information to know what was going on.

A gentle nudge to his side made him turn to look at Dream.

"You haven't eaten yet, is there anything you want me to get for you?" Fundy blinked at the whisper and realised he was right.

He felt his ears lower and he nodded.

"Can you just get a variety for me? I don't know what I want." Dream nodded and grabbed his plate, adding different bits of food to it then set it back down in front of him.

"I got you some of my favourites, so I hope you like it," The shy smile was almost visible in his voice. It was cute.

"Got anything planned today?" Schlatt asked, speaking over the others arguing.

"I think we're meant to start the wedding planning today?" Dream states, turning his head to look at his dad.

Schlatt nodded then snorted in amusement, "Fundy gonna wear a dress?"

Sick unease and disgust crawls under all his skin at the joke. Bile was in his throat for a moment and all he could do was shove one of the food pieces into his mouth.

His skin itched at the mere thought and just, in general, made him so incredibly uncomfortable. He didn't want to wear a dress, that was not him.

"No," He muttered, voice somewhat firm. Schlatt's eyes darted to him at that and the slight tilt of his head as the king analysed him made him swallow.

"Well, Dream, it seems you're going to be wearing a dress," Schlatt moved on without a further comment, luckily.

It was almost surprising to him that Schlatt didn't make any digs at him being so opposed to it. His family usually did.

"That's fine, I can pull it off. I'm beautiful." George laughed loudly at that, it made Dream quickly look at him. "Oh, you shouldn't laugh. You know better than the rest of them that I look good in a dress."

Fundy slammed a hand across his mouth to muffle his laughter, though the others didn't seem to care to do that.

"You just got called out, Georgie!" Sapnap cackled and leaned back in his chair enough that Fundy was frightened he would fall.

"Oh, shut up. I've seen Karl and Quackity beg for you to put a dress on and I know you can't say no to them. You've got as weak of a backbone as Ranboo when it comes to them," It sounded like he could be being malicious, but the little laughs and smile on George's face made him think otherwise.

A wheeze came from Dream and he curled into himself slightly as he laughed. Fundy smiled at the sight and huffed a laugh at his friend.

When Dream sobered up, he looked across to Fundy.

"Are you done?" There was the gentle tone again. Fundy glanced down to his plate and realised he was full, he didn't realise he'd eaten most of the food.

"Ah, yeah," Fundy bowed his head slightly, only to be nudged lightly by Dream.

"Well, we've got to plan our wedding. Have a good morning," Dream announced, standing with a hand offered out to Fundy. He took it and let the other pull him up.

When Sapnap and George went to stand up Dream waved a hand dismissively. "You guys are dismissed. We're not going out anywhere."

Sapnap grinned and pumped a fist, muttering something about Karl and Quackity, while George frowned for a moment before shrugging.

"Bye Dream!"

Dream raised a hand to wave at his brother then gently placed a hand on Fundy's lower back to guide him along. Fundy had no idea where he was going so he was glad Dream was there with him.

"Here you go, this room here," Dream muttered, opening the door. 

It was a small room with a large window to the outside. The walls were covered with bookshelves and there were two very comfortable looking seats in the middle of the room.

Fundy wandered over to the bookshelves and picked out one of the books. He opened it and quickly realised that it was in a language Fundy didn't know.

He put the book back then picked out another one, only to find it written in what looked to be the same language. 

"It's something like the language of magic," Fundy tensed and spun around to see Dream standing right behind him. He assumed he was reading over his shoulder.

"What?"

"The book," Dream gently plied the book from his hands, opening the pages and running a hand over the words almost reverently. "It's written in magic, so that’s what we call it. The language of magic."

Fundy glanced up at the mask and noticed a slight glow coming out the sides of the mask, "I'm guessing you can read it then?"

"Yeah," He said, chuckling. He shut the book quickly then placed it back on the shelves. The glow slowly ebbed away as a result. "So, is there anything you absolutely don't want for the wedding?"

Fundy thought on it for a moment as Dream grabbed a book and pen, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Um, the dress thing. I don't want anything like that," Fundy stated, Dream nodded and seemed to write it down in the book. "Please don't make anything fox themed, it's really weird when I get narrowed down to being a hybrid."

"Of course," He mumbled, writing it down on the note pad.

"What do you have for yourself?" Fundy asks. Dream paused in his writings before continuing.

"I'm not taking my mask off." He stated, the firm tone left no room for any arguments, not that he would have opposed anyway. "I do have something to give you though at the wedding."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Dream laughed slightly and he could only assume he was smiling from his voice, "You'll see when we're married."

Fundy laughed slightly and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm frightened now, am I going to have to ask Tubbo if I'll die?" He joked, watching Dream drop the pen he was using to laugh.

"No no, besides," He paused. "It's a magic thing. It's part of the culture of magic users like me, so Tubbo wouldn't know about it."

Fundy hummed and watched Dream shift in his spot. 

"Can you tell me more about your magic?" He asked, Fundy noticed a shift in the mask that made it seem almost surprised.

"Honestly, I don't know much about it myself. I know the mask can stop the effects of my magic on others," Dream muttered, a hand idly tracing the edge of his mask. "But it has to be made like this one. Sam made it and it was the only design that completely worked."

"What happens when you don't have your mask?" Fundy tilted his head, eyeing the way Dream's fingers paused over the rim.

"You know what happened when we first met?" Fundy's eyebrows furrowed slightly then nodded. "That's what happened when I didn't have a refined mask on; it still had a lot of Sam's designs but he hasn't refined them yet. So the mask keeps it contained.

If I don't have a mask at all, people will do anything to get to me. I can use my magic to stop it but hybrids can still feel my magic. It's happened before."

Fundy's eyes widened and felt a sort of disgust pull at him. So, Dream was confined like this? 

"It did?" Fundy uttered, scowling slightly. "That's disgusting."

"Yeah," Dream hummed. "Humans saw me and clawed at me and begged me for blessings and power. Some hybrids tried to help, I think my magic touches hybrids but protects? Or makes them want to protect? I don't know."

Thinking back on it, he remembered Technoblade being pulled towards Dream only to be stopped by Phil. And Phil wasn’t human so he might not have been pulled as much.

“That makes sense for Technoblade, he seemed to want to go to you,” He muttered, rubbing his chin with a hand.

The mask somehow portrayed a thoughtful look and Fundy could relate. Dream was an enigma that was confusing even to him.

They were both silent for a while.

“We need to plan the wedding,” Fundy realised. They had gotten derailed by how fascinating Dream and his magic was.

“Oh fuck, yeah. Let’s get back to that.”


End file.
